


Podfic - Aschesis

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronan," the Lone Power said softly. "Didn't He leave you out? You gave your life, and He abandoned you. What good are you without Him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Aschesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aschesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140418) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2azwUnr) from Dropbox.


End file.
